


Cold grasping hands.

by NoahCries



Category: self insert - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahCries/pseuds/NoahCries





	Cold grasping hands.

of course Mordecai was just a small simple boy, delicate in ways people would find foolish.

a voice always in the back of his head whispering him things like a mocking bird, ‘ _they wouldn’t miss you’ ‘your just a burden in their life’ ‘it makes you pathetic to cry’_

he hated the voice, the voice was as familiar as a friend but also an enemy, a teasing fly that doesn’t seem to go away.

finally he stood in front of the dirty mirror, grey eyes locked to each other, tight burning throat ‘what do you want’ he asked expecting the voice but nothing arose ‘why do you tell me these things’ he asked again with no response again ‘who are you’ and with that final question a soft chuckle arose, two dark hands sliding from behind his back and onto his shoulders, long slender sickly looking fingers, nails bitten down to the point of blood, eyes peered from over his shoulder, the eyes numb but held so much anger, the hands crept around his neck making his breathing shuttered “ _Why ask such foolish questions Mordecai, you know who I am, you feel who I am.”_ Of course Mordecai knew who it was, why it was there, why it held a tight grip onto his throat stopping any words from escaping, his hands shaking as they reached up and grasped onto the unsettling pair around his neck hoping they’d let go, but they only grew tighter, a soft chuckle lingering _“my poor Mordecai, do you want to speak, but your voice is far to annoying, are you scared, only cowards are scared, my poor poor Mordecai, so scared to stand up for himself, but oh poor Mordecai knows, he couldn’t stand up to himself, that he is his own monster, oh my poor Mordecai, I Am You, I’m what makes you, I’m the part of you that you wish never exists, I’m the voice in your head, The doubt in your actions, I’m what controls you, Did you think you were the one in control, You've only been my puppet, My poor Mordecai” the voice spoke in a almost ear piercing voice, so low but so loud, the whispers felt like needles piercing through his ear drums._

nails digging into the rough skin around his neck squeezing tighter and tighter, his head feeling light, his eyes going fuzzy, fear, he was afraid of himself, he knew what monster he was, the thing he tried to mask, hide, cover, it grew only to become the one who pulls on the strings.   
  


_“my poor sweet Mordecai, I’ll crack you one day, then you’ll become the cold lifeless thing you’ve dreamt of”_

_**SNAP** _


End file.
